The PF Games
by carlo.murphy.1
Summary: Phineas and Ferb just finished watching the Hunger Games and get an idea in there head's. "Ferb I want to relive that for myself, I know what we are going to do today!" But after one of Doof's inator's send one last ray, Phineas and the gang maybe stuck in there for a long time. join Phineas and the gang in a fight for their lives that does not have a restart button... PXI CXJ BXG.
1. Let the games begin!

**Hi everyone so this story is one of my 'I think this could work!' idea's. I was thinking one day of Phineas and Isabella's relationship and I said. "Some people fall in love when there life is in danger, I wonder…." And thus this story popped into my head. Just to know the gangs ages has changed, Phineas and friends 16 accept for Ferb and Buford who is seventeen Candace is 19 and so is Jeremy etc. Now time for me to shut up! Introducing!**

The PF Games

Chapter 1: Let the games begin!

We come to Phineas and Ferb's room, the duo still asleep hears the alarm go off and hit the snooze button and exchange their good morning's to each other including Perry.

The boys head down stairs to get breakfast and went into the living room to watch some TV to fuel their imaginations to figure out what they're going to do today. Phineas, lying upside down on the couch and Ferb flipping through the channels stopped to see the hunger games.

They watched the movie and burned at least an hour (The fact that they didn't watch the movie front to back) watching it. And as I said before, it fueled their imaginations.

Coming to the end Ferb began saying "That was the most awesome movie I have ever seen since Red Dawn." "I agree bro, I wonder….Ferb! I know what we're going to do today! We're going to make the hunger games into a real life deal! You know, without the dying."

Ferb jokingly clips his fingers in disappointment. "Don't worry bro; it will be just as realistic as the movie! It was cool how that girl fell in love with the guy though." Ferb nodded in approval and having a thought in the back of his head.

But like it was rehearsed Candace arrived. "Now listen up you two! Mom and Dad left me in charge until they come back from their trip, now you better's not plan anything that will cause damage to the house, to yourselves, me or anyone else…" Candace went on and on until she burned another hour from the boy's busy schedule.

"…no cow's from the moon! No lava surfing! No star exploring! No blowing up Pluto and absolutely no experimenting on the sun!"

"Ferb, are we still good with our plans?" Ferb, who kept notes of what they were couldn't do looked over and saw she didn't say reenact Hunger Games,

"Yes, yes we are." "Good, see you Candace. We're off to the backyard to reenact the Hunger Games!" "You two are little-did you say Hunger Games?" "Yep, we are making a biosphere where we can change the environment into whatever we want! It'll be just like the Hunger Games! You know, without the dying."

"Where's the fun out of that?" Said Ferb waving his hands in the air taking them off the forklift wheel in the background.

As Candace was speaking to Phineas the boy's had already started construction. Candace waved her head frantically around seeing building material scattered around their backyard floor.

"So are you playing?" Phineas asked waking Candace out of her daze of how fast the construction started.

The offer was tempting. Phineas didn't know this but the Hunger games was Candace's favorite movie. "I don' know." "Suit yourself, Stacey and Jeremy decided to play already." "You already asked them? I only saw you walk outside!" "I texted them." "You guys work fast." "It's a gift."

Hearing that her bestfriend and her boyfriend were playing convinced Candace to play.

But the story is missing something. And right on time the beautiful Isabella appears at the backyard gate. Starting with her usual catch phrase.

"Hey guys! Whatcya doing?" "Hey Isabella, me and Ferb we're watching Hunger Games and wanted to experience it for ourselves." "Cool, can I join in?" "Sure!" With that Isabella began to help.

A few minutes later everyone else showed up. Buford, Baljeet, Stacey, Jeremy, and a bunch of random kids who Phineas and Ferb probably don't even know even Irving and his brother showed up, not in the background this time.

With the biosphere finished (Which was just a large semi-circular ball where you can't see in), Phineas stood on a few boxes of stuff and drew the crowd's attention to him.

"Alright everybody, are you ready for the best and the most realistic experience of the any video game you will ever see in your life?!" The crowd replied with a deafening scream.

"Alright, the rules are simple. Everyone will be separated into 4 fractions! Blue, Green, Red and Purple. When you enter the biosphere a weapon will be given to you with a blue, green, red, or purple shirt according to your fraction. Don't worry the weapons are not life threating in any way. Once you get in the biosphere you get in your fractions, you'll have 50 seconds to get as far away from each other as you can and get ready for the fight of your life! Decide upon yourselves who are your leaders and such and who will hold the missions pod that tells you what you have to do, from capture the flag, to guerrilla warfare."

The crowd screamed in excitement and a few hands were raised for questions.

"How do you know when you're out of the game? Someone one may cheat and say they didn't get hit." "As the round hits you it will knock you into a daze depending where you got hit. When you fall to the ground for 5 seconds and can't get back up you'll be transported out of the arena."

"Is there any special treatment to anyone?" "No, everyone will get there far share of war. You will run out of ammo, there are weapons and ammo caches scattered all around the arena and so are traps. A cache contains different items of interest like ammo or special weapons. You can be in there for days."

"What do you mean days? I have to be home before 5." "Time in the dome will not be as the time out here, 10 years in there is a day out here. Don't worry about food and water. It will be transported in the dome to you."

There was many more questions asked, but I imagine that you will be bored out of your mind if I go on with them.

Everyone started to move towards the dome but for the creators of the machine and their close friends they went in first.

The landscape was a forest area in the fall, the ground was covered with the yellow and orange leaves of the trees and rocks were nowhere to be found. As soon as you walked in you would look outside and would say goodbye to the world in your mind and keep moving waiting for the rest of your fractions to see the landscape for themselves.

Now for the grouping. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacey, Jeremy, Adyson, Gretchen and Isabella were in the Blue fraction. They called themselves the Blue Falcons. Lead by Phineas

Baljeet and a few fireside girls including Katie, Ginger and Holly were in the Purple. Calling themselves the Purple Bass. (Probably because they headed for the waterfalls first.) Lead by Baljeet

The Red Fraction who is Irving's older brother, Albert is voted to lead because everyone on the Red Fraction is random characters. Albert gave the name The Red Moon.

And lastly Buford with random characters, Buford was allowed to be leader because the other kids were too frightened to deny. They call themselves the green bulls (Short for the green bullies.)

Everyone wanted to be on the red fraction because they thought Albert would led them to victory, that Baljeet was smart enough to think their way out of messes, and Buford because his team was tough. So everyone thought that Phineas' team would lose because they were so small in numbers.

You may have completely forgotten about Irving. I don't blame you I almost did too. Irving is the one who is changing the settings of the landscape. He can change it from night to today, fall from winter, rain from shine all from a press of a button.

As everyone came into the biosphere Irving cloaked the door. So no one would get out easily and came on the intercom.

"Alright everyone the games are about to start! Your weapons are not active as of yet but when this timer hits zero you'll be locked and loaded. Oh and I almost forgot! Whenever some is eliminated fireworks will go off writing their name in the sky. And the timer starts now!"

The timer went off and not listening Irving's instructions some kids tried to fire at each other getting nothing but a clicking sound.

We followed Phineas and Ferb running to only God knows where. They keep running passing a lake and going into the trees everyone stopped to catch their breath. They've been running so fast that they gain so much ground over 15 seconds they're out of breath.

They went more into thicker trees thinking it would be good cover points when Ferb trips over a root cutting his hand.

"Ferb, you okay?" Asked Phineas using the time to catch his breath. Ferb nodded but saw something behind Phineas. "What in heaven's name is that?" Everyone turned to see a barely visible tree house. And when I mean house I meant house.

"Guys…. I think we found home base."

Now we follow Buford still running with people he barely knew, he asks the kid next to him for his name.

"Hey, what's your name?" "Trevor, Sir!" "A kid with respect for his superior I like you kid. Stick with me and you'll be alright." The boy nods his head and focused on keeping up with his superior when he trips.

"What's this metal thing in the ground?" "It's a cache! Quick open it up! We don't have much time!"

Trevor opened the cache which was a larger sliver box container that held tents inside them.

"We'll be sleeping like kings tonight boys!" They gave a cheer for their leader.

Now to check up on Baljeet who was in the back of the group. Katie was leading everyone forward to the bottom of a waterfall. "Can you remind me why we had to take a hard route to get here?" Said Baljeet holding his knees and breathing hard.

"Exactly, if it was almost impossible for us to get here, it will be hard for the enemy to got here making it so much easier to defend." "Smart thinking Katie." "I helped!" Ginger trying to get Baljeet's attention.

"Sure, you to Ginger!" The girl couldn't help but hiding her blush.

"Alright People we got 35 seconds! We need to find some branches to make some tents."

Leaving this team we find Albert walking his fraction through a wide and open terrain leaving his fraction completely defenseless. Young girl named Ruth about 14 came up to Albert.

"Mr. Albert, don't you think this is a little bit of an open space to walk through? Everyone is getting edgy." "Young one you must understand that everyone is in a frantic dash to find shelter and wasting their energy at the same time. When we are walking to our destination and are already there."

Ruth looked up and saw hills ahead of them. It was almost a perfect place to defend and stay hidden.

"How did you know that this was here?" "Do not question me young one. For this is our base." He stopped moving. "Go forth my brothers and sisters and calm this area as our own!"

They dashed forward and started to camp for tonight.

Now let's go back to our heroes. Phineas and everyone else were checking the house clearing it of intruders.

"This place is so cool." Checking drawers, and cupboards they found some supplies like food, water and blankets.

In the tree house they found 2 bedrooms (And Buford thinks he's sleeping like a king.) with a queen sized be in each. A storage room and a bunch of closets.

"Isabella we have one more door." Gretchen said and opened the door finding a Cache inside.

"Yes! Isabella it's a cache!" Opening it Gretchen found a very long weapon. "Jeremy came and inspected it. "It's a sniper rifle, this will come in handy."

Outside Phineas sits on the porch and Ferb accompanies him. "You know it isn't safe sitting out here like this." "We still got 10 seconds. 9…8…7…6…5…4…3." Ferb only watched the sky and counted silently in his head.

"….2….1"

And then you could hear fireworks making their way ascending and then exploding spelling out in the sky…

"Let the Games begin!"

**Now was that a way to start a story or what? Now stay tuned for the second chapter so we can get into the real story! By the way if you didn't get it before Phineas and the gang is 16. Ferb and Buford are 17. Candace is 19 and Stacey etc. So get ready for the second chapter. And let me put this in**

**I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB.**


	2. A major screw up

**Hello my people! So I had 70 people view my story so far and I just want to say thank you for your support so far! Now, I got a Private message from a viewer who looks very faithful to this story asking "What going to happen next" or that's how I interpret it but all I have to say is things are going to go south real fast.**

Chapter 2: A major screw up

As Phineas was giving his speech on top of the boxes we find Perry looking at him behind the corner of the house. The aquatic mammal smiles and puts on his hat and knocks on the side of the house opening a small square entrance big enough that he can fit inside.

Sliding down a tube and falling into his chair to await his briefing Major Monogram greets him with a good morning.

"Alright agent P let's get down to business. Doofenshmirtz been purchasing items used for something evil." Like Perry didn't know he just rolled his eyes and half listen to his boss.

"From what he has purchased so far it seems like he is making some sort of ray gun. Get out there and put a stop to it agent P!" Basically being sent into the field blind Perry's chair turned into a miniature helicopter and airlifted him to Doofenshmirtz to be trapped have a little fight and the breaking of Doofenshmirtz's device.

"Perfect, Perfect! Everything is just perfect!" With a crash a roll and a fighting stance Perry revealed himself to Doofenshmirtz. "Perry the Platypus! How unexpected! And when I mean unexpected I mean totally expected!"

With a flick of a switch a fishing net fell on top of Perry and he only gave his blank stare saying in only a look 'I need a new job.'

"So Perry the Platypus you may be wondering what my plan is for today. And I shall tell you!" The mad evil scientist dragged Perry to his balcony and looked down to the park overlooking a playground.

"That Perry the Platypus is the envy of my existence!" Perry only gave an 'I don't care' look.

"Those children playing in the sand and swinging on the swing OH! It drives me crazy! That's why I created the Make-Everything-Horribly-Wrong-Inator! With one hit of this ray it will completely turn anyone or anything horribly wrong! Dogs will walk humans, TV will turn black and white again, and it will turn that playground from a lovely place for kids to a horribly disturbing place not fit for even a grave yard!"

Perry, who almost fallen asleep, realized Doofenshmirtz, was finished and he easily broke out of his trap and sprinted for the Inator. "Oh no you don't Perry the Platypus!"

The mad scientist pulled out a grappling hook and shot for Perry's leg containing the mammal for a short period of time for him to get to the Inator, start it up, and aim for the playground.

Perry got up and ran towards Doofenshmirtz and threw his hat towards the Inator turning it to a random position.

The ray fired off the only God knows where.

"Perry the Platypus! You set off the inator's course!" Giving another 'I don't care' look Perry ran forward giving Doofenshmirtz an upper-cut and pushing the inator over the balcony destroying Doof's car.

"My car! Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Giving a tip of his hat Perry opened his glider and flew off.

Back to his home with Phineas and Ferb deserving a long nap.

But what did that ray hit?

Now back to the dome, now the games has begun and the gang his taken a well-deserved rest in the two bedrooms (One for the boys and one for the girls). Jeremy toke first watch.

"Let's see what there is to see." Jeremy said talking to himself. "Hey Jeremy. You see anything?" Candace said handing him a glass of water. "Not much, everyone's asleep?" "Everyone accept Stacey, she's rationing."

Jeremy got back in his position (on his stomach using the sniper rifle). "I think the green bulls are good at hunting." "Why'd you say that?" "Because they're hunting a deer." Jeremy said calmly handing Candace binoculars.

Candace could see Buford chasing the deer and Trevor hiding behind bush ready to jump to catch it.

"Wow, Phineas and Ferb have out done themselves." "Welcome to my world. But Phineas can't just let kids hunt deer and eat it!"

They watched on to what they thought would be a bloody kill, the deer was close enough and Trevor jumped out and killed it. "That's sick on all types of levels, the deer is gone!"

What she said is true the deer disappeared and food floated down, in this case hamburgers.

"They got….deer burgers?" "No just regular hamburgers, we designed the dome so when an animal is killed depending on the size you get a different variety of food." Phineas said coming out of nowhere.

With a few more rotations of look outs morning came.

**7:00pm, day break**

"Wake up guys, breakfast is ready." Stacey said making breakfast. Sitting down at a small table in the kitchen everyone watched as Ferb told everyone the battle plans.

"Okay everyone, today we make our move on Baljeet's team. Now their defenses are hard to get by being because they are at the foot of a waterfall, we can't just barge in. We'll need long distance precision so we need a sniper for this mission. Anyone would like to volunteer?"

Isabella volunteered and Ferb gave her the rifle. "Now when Isabella has them in confusion we drop a few grenades down the waterfall taking most of them down causing Baljeet's team to be few in numbers and wounded. Morale drops everyone surrenders."

With that everyone geared up and left the tree house.

Isabella detached from the group and headed for a spot to see Baljeet's encampment. As Phineas and everyone else were walking they hear fireworks exploding in the sky, there were more than 10. Jeremy looked in awe.

"What's happening at Red and Green fractions?"

At Red fraction in the middle of the night, they were attacked and the battle went on until morning.

"We're pin down!" "I'm hit! Medic!" Buford picked an open plain for his camp. It was a good choice, at first. It was easy to hunt and get up and move but when it came down to defending it was impossible.

The only piece of cover the bulls had was tents and already dug in holes. Buford made a frantic dash and jumped in a hole, Trevor not far behind.

"Sir what are we going to do?!" "Not much we can do! Either we stay and fight and all die like men or run from an enemy who will shot you in the back!" The boy looked up out of the hole seeing that it was Albert's forces.

"We need to fall back!" "True, but how can we? Most of the troops are defending the tents." "I'll distract them!" "No! We'll get away, gather as most troops as you can and bring them back here! Leave no man behind!"

With a nod Trevor ran to the tents gathering as much troops as he can and dodging bullets at the same time.

Back to the Blue fraction. Isabella got in her position and stared down the sight of the intervention. She could see everyone including Baljeet.

She played a little game of eenie meanie miney mo and shot a boy causing a few people to panic

She kept firing making every bullet count but some people caught on to where she's shooting from. The first to know was Katie.

She ducked her head behind a box and protected Baljeet. "Stay down okay?" "Don't have to tell me twice!" "Ginger, keep him down!" She looked up and saw nothing but a flash and another team mate fall down. He fell close by and she pulls him behind the box.

"Stay with me! I'll fix you right up." It was too late, he got hit right in his chest and he started to fade. The dome ejected him and the fireworks went off. She toke another look.

The flash again, it was the muzzle of the rifle. She kept her head up and saw it was aiming for her. She quickly put her head down and dodged the bullet.

"Everyone it's coming from the trees!" Everyone returned fire almost hitting Isabella four times. She got up and ran to find a less active spot to continue. "Phineas, I hope you know what you're doing!"

Phineas and Stacey sat at the base of the waterfall and turned on the bombs to detonate in 10 seconds, just enough for the descent.

"Three, two, one." He let go of 3 bombs and one fell right where Baljeet and Ginger were. Without a second to spare Ginger got up and throwed the bomb only making it eight feet away from her.

The bomb sent her back and she fell right in Baljeet's lap. "Ginger! No!" Phineas looked down and saw they did enough damage and deactivated the other bombs.

"What are you doing?" "We done our damage, we want the games to be interesting and fun not a slaughter house. Stacey agreed and they walked off with five bombs, four of which they only used.

Back at the tree house everyone meet Isabella there tired as ever. "You okay Isabella?" "I'm fine, just tired from running is all." With a nod everyone sat down for dinner and got word from Irving.

"Phineas are you there?" "Irving? I told you no contact during the games unless something went wrong." "But Phineas, something is wrong!"

**Looks like we have a cliffhanger. I love knowing you all have to come back and find out. So come back to find out what happened to Buford and Trevor and what is wrong with the dome!**


	3. Game on!

**Hello my friends and fans! Today finally get to see what has happened to Trevor and Buford, what happened to Ginger, what is wrong with the dome and why I am still talking! Presenting!**

Chapter 3: Game on!

"What is wrong with the dome?" "I don't know! I can't control the environmental changes or the weather changes! All I can do is run diagnostics and tell you what the computer wants to make it."

With his hand on his chin Phineas didn't know what to do. Irving couldn't do much but run diagnostics to tell the players if it will rain or if the environment will change.

"Maybe I can get up there." Phineas said starting to towards the door. "I don't think that's a good idea, I can't find the door. I can't decloak the door or find where it is, the environment has already hidden it even more." "So where are the eliminated players?" "They haven't been ejected, they been put in system."

More easily said the kids who have been eliminated are trapped in the computer.

"Irving you have to let us out." "I can't! If I do the kids who have been eliminated will be erased!" "So what do we do now?" Asked Adyson who was a little frightened.

"I know! Irving, run an override so that when the games are finished we all will be transported out of the dome." "Okay but if we do whoever is eliminated there is a chance they will be stuck in the system forever."

This frightened everyone in the room. "Only two out of ten chances so don't panic." "There's a 20% chance we might die if we get eliminated! I want no chance!" Screamed Gretchen.

"Guys keep it down, someone could hear us." Jeremy was calm about it. "If you guys want no chance of dying then we need to win, Irving tell everyone on the horn." Everyone questioned Jeremy decision.

He said it was only fair that everyone knew they were fighting for their lives, now everyone realized that their small group had little to no chance of winning. They were a small group compared to the other groups.

Irving told everyone the next day and many were shocked, scared, and mad. But Albert had other things in mind.

"Commander Albert, everyone was wondering what are your thought on the recent matter." Back at the red moon's base Ruth was trying to keep everyone calm but she needed backup from her commander. Albert sat on a throne made by everyone, he ruled like a dictator.

"You don't get it do you. Don't you understand this is a time for change? We are in a place where you could live like men and women and never age! Go through life that has and restart button do anything you want and have no consequences at all! We can live our dreams in this very dome all we have to do is fight for it."

Ruth was taken aback by this. "That sounds cool! But do we have to put out friends lives in danger to live it? We could just tell them our plans and…." "People don't think like minded as me, they want to live life for real, think of it, you'll never have to take a test again." "Commander that is tempting but…" "Then ready the troops! The environment is changing in three days and we must be ready, for we already destroyed the green bulls our biggest threat, now we have to mop up….."

**3:29am, two days until environment change**

With Candace taking the night shift she began to hear footsteps approaching. She woke the others and they set up an ambush.

Tina and Chad from the green bulls were walking through the forest with only pistols in their hands and dirt on their faces. They were an honest mess.

Slowly, carefully, and as quiet as a mouse Candace and Ferb slipped down on vines right behind them, never taking their sights off the two intruders.

"Give me one good reason to shot, I dare you." Ferb said poking Chad in his back. "Now drop the weapons and put your hands behind your backs."

They did as they were command and were tied up. "Names?" "My name is Chad that's Tina. We don't wanna fight we just came with message." Chad seemed to be 15; he sure had the attitude for it.

"What's your message?" Asked Candace still aiming her gun at them. "It from Buford, he wanted to know if you guys were okay." "We're fine, we should be asking you guys that. What happened during the attack?"

Ferb and Candace allowed them to sit up to speak and Tina spoke. "The red moon's attacked us; they came in the middle of the day and started firing. They got 10 out of 60 of us including my sister." "Sorry for your lost but Buford just didn't send you to tell us a sad story, what do you need?"

Chad spoke "Supplies, we need supplies." "Well we could help you there." Ferb clipped his finger and a cooler dropped filled with food and water. They untied Chad and Tina and gave them their guns, unloaded.

They left with thankfulness. They were a distance away so they would come back unless they wanted to get lost in the forest.

Now we visit out friends over at the waterfall. Ginger, saving Baljeet's life was injured due to the bomb explosion. Baljeet (Wearing a blue hoodie and blue jeans) sat at her bedside as she slept in a fairly large tent, Katie visited.

"Baljeet, why are you still up?" "I can't sleep; I was too worried for Ginger." "I understand how you feel, Holly just slipped away." "I'm so sorry, what's the body count now?" "13, you know she really li…." Remembering the promise she kept with her friend she wasn't supposed to tell Baljeet about her feelings.

"Really what?" "She really….likes your hoodie! It really suits you." "Oh, thanks." Not getting the response he wanted.

He lightly touched her hand and pets her hair; Katie knew he had feelings for her, wartime just brought it out.

"Well I'm going to get some rest, you should too." Completely ignoring her response Baljeet continued to pet her hair.

Hoping she would wake up.

**Awwww another cliffy. I have to say I'm annoying, I know. Ginger is injured we still haven't heard much from Buford and this plan from Irving's brother is pretty devious, stay tuned! **


	4. The Flash drive

**Hello again my friend and fans! So I made a new feature of the story, it's called weapon break down. It describes the weaponry everyone uses in the story. Now let's see what the gang is up too! Presenting!**

Chapter 4: The flash drive

"She's awake?!" Said Baljeet, happiness filled his heart. "Yes sir, she just woke a few minutes ago." "Good job private, alright Baljeet. We can get back to base….where's Baljeet?"

Without worrying about his safety or his empty stomach or even how far he had to run, Baljeet basically sprinted back to their encampment.

"Ginger!" "Baljeet!" Baljeet gave her a passionate hug. "It's so good to see you again! Where's Katie?" "We were on a mission to find more food, we failed." "Don't worry about that, where Holly is?"

The smile on Baljeet's face sunk, he only turned his head and let a tear go down his face. The medic had to tell her.

"No worries guys, we'll see her when we get out, right?" They were speechless.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Now we head to Buford's encampment, now one of the game designs is that if you can't find food you can die of starvation.

It hit Buford's forces the most. The attack only killed 10 of 60 of his men but starvation killed 23 more.

It leaves Buford with 27 soldiers, hungry, tired, frustrated soldiers.

"Sir, they're fighting again." Said Trevor, Buford right hand man now. "Aren't they tired of killing each other yet?" "Let's just be grateful they haven't."

Buford and Trevor made their way out of the tent to a crowd of boys and girls crowding around to boys fighting.

"Alright you two break it up!" "He stole medicine from me! I need that for my girlfriend!" "I did not!" "Hand it over." "But I didn't…" "Hand them over!"

The boy even more enraged now threw the medicine at Buford hoping for it to break or hurt him in anyway. But Buford barely moved and caught them out of the air.

"Stand down soldier." "I'm sick and tired of you! You're a horrible leader!" The boy raised his gun at Buford, again he didn't move.

It didn't scare Buford much but two more boys came to back him up.

"What kind of treason is this?!" "You're no longer our leader!" Now two familiar faces came out of the crowd and came towards Buford to protect him.

Chad and Tina held their weapon ready to defend their master, then the boy fighting for his girlfriend's medicine helped and so did Trevor. When Buford finally thought he out matched the boys everyone surrounded them.

"I say again, what treason is this?!" "The biggest one of all." There was no way out unless you wanted to take a bullet or two maybe ten.

Buford thought fast and pulled the pins from all his grenades and threw them at the boys. They exploded and when the smoke cleared four boys were dead but no Buford.

"Where is he?! Spread out and find him!" Everyone ran to find him but Buford and his true friends were gone including the boy's girlfriend.

She was injured during battle and is still unconscious. Her name is Candy and her boyfriend, who is basically sprint with her in his arms, is Jeff.

They ran until they couldn't see the camp anymore. They had no place to go. The first place Buford would go is to Baljeet but he didn't know he was. There was no way he could go to the red moon, the only place he had any idea of good friends was to Phineas but still he didn't really know where he was.

They made the journey anyway, going deep into the forest, guns drawn Tina and Chad showed Buford where they found their friend-enemies.

But no tents, no camp fires, no signs of life other than forest animals.

"Are you sure this is the place where you saw them?" "I'm positive! They sneaked up on us with vines and those are the vines!" Pointing towards some vines hanging from a tree Tina wondered where their friend-enemies could be.

Buford thought of calling out to them but he thought it would be unwise and inconsiderate to give away their position and Phineas' too.

Unknown to anyone Gretchen, Adyson, Isabella and Jeremy sneaked up behind them, the others hid in the trees never taking their sights off them.

Jeremy and his squad came behind them and spoke.

"You don't move you don't get hurt." Everyone did as they command. Phineas and Ferb climbed down.

"Good to see you Buford, what's the occasion." "We can't just say we're visiting?" "You could say that, but we wouldn't believe you." "Fine, my fraction has overthrown me, they got sick of me and these people here are the only trustworthy ones."

Phineas gave a look to Ferb. They couldn't believe anyone stood up to Buford. "So why you come here?" Ferb said "You're the only ones I could trust." "Then why didn't you go to Baljeet? He has more forces." "I have no idea where he is! Phineas, your fraction is the only one I really trust."

The heartfelt story made Adyson Awwww. "So you want to join Blue Falcons?" "Only if you trust us." Phineas had to make a tough decision. Give Buford his trust and hope he doesn't break it or send them away and watch from afar as they starve.

"Alright Buford, I trust you. Don't make me regret it." "You won't Phineas, trust me."

Buford and Phineas shook hands and gave each other a bro hug. With the introductions Phineas and Ferb noticed that Candy was injured.

"Phineas where are you guys sleeping?" "We found a tree house in the middle of the forest. I hope you guys like sleeping on the floor." "Well that won't be there for long right?" "What do you mean?" "The environment change, remember?" "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! We are so unprepared!"

True enough Phineas hasn't stocked up on food yet. They only had rations that can last for three days.

"Don't worry Phineas the red bulls are master hunters! We can get more food in no time." "Seems like we'll survive this change after all. But what is the environment changing too?"

Irving came up on the loud speaker. "Alright challengers, the environment is changing in 30 minutes! I hope you stocked up on food rations!" "I don't think we can hunt enough deer in 30 minutes or less." Isabella, Gretchen and Adyson came down with five box of stuff, one is food, two is weaponry and the other two are provisions (Blankets, clothes, tents)

"Phineas we have a major problem. We're really low on supplies." "How low?" "Like we're going to start rationing bullets low." "Yea, that's bad. We need more food, water, medicine and weaponry and all in less than 30 minutes. Let's brainstorm."

Everyone thought of ideas not much came up. "We could find a cache." "Only if we're lucky besides Jeff, it's too time consuming." "We could ask Baljeet for help." "No, he has his problems we have ours." Buford not wanting to beg for help again.

Isabella came up with an idea. "We could raid Albert!" Isabella could tell everyone had a 'are you serious?' thought in their head. "Oh come on, Albert has been ruling like a dictator for most of the games! If you ask me he deserves it. The more we take them out the better chance we have of surviving! What happens if they find us?"

Isabella statement was true; if Albert found them he could launch an attack that they can't avoid. Yet the group was reluctant to do this.

"We can do this, I did some recon over there and he had caches stacked up on each other and one big one he keeps right next to him. It will be a serious victory of us and a major blow to them."

With more looks and thoughts Phineas caved in. "This could work; we need a distraction though to so we can sneak in." "That's all you need? I'll take care of that. All I need is some troops, some explosives and permission to blow up that tree house of yours."

With a nod Buford toke everyone accept Ferb, Phineas and Isabella to Red moon's encampment.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella circled behind Albert's forces.

Now during their journey Isabella tripped over a stump in the ground, to their surprise it was a cache. Opening it they found two shotguns, two automatic rifles, black gloves and ammo, in them two powerful weapons.

The SPAS-12 and the M4A1.

**Weapon Break down: SPAS-12 AND M4A1**

**The M4A1 with ACOG sight and grenade launcher attachments is a well-rounded rifle with good range, accuracy, and high damage. Much better than the M4 which is also automatic but lacks accuracy, range and seems to jam when you need it the most.**

**The second weapon is the Standard Pump Action Shotgun 12 edition or SPAS-12 for short. The semi-automatic shotgun can break down doors if you shot the hinges and knob. In short range this thing can pack a punch.**

"This is too cool!" "You're right, guys pick you weapon." Ferb choose the shotgun with his M4 and took the gloves, Phineas used a holder and put his M4 on his back and grabbed a M4A1, and Isabella ditched her M4 and took the others.

With that they continued their journey.

Back to Buford, now it was almost day break. Buford, Gretchen and Stacey looked over at the enemy from a hill. They were in cliques not too far from each other with camp fires of their own around a cave.

Albert was nowhere to be seen. "When do we start the attack?" Asked Stacey looking down her sight. "As soon as Jeremy gives the signal."

Buford looked to his left to see a small guard tower with three boys in it. Jeremy sneaked up behind one and toke him hostage. The other two don't know what to do in their confusion Candace and Jeff toke the next two and stabbed them.

With a wave of his hand Buford knew it was clear. He then signaled the others to move forward up another mountain.

"How about now?" Stacey asked again with a smile on face. "Eager much?" "Just a little trigger happy." "Well it's your shot."

Stacey picked her targets well and fired Buford yelled fire and everyone was in panic. Fireworks were destroying the sky and Albert was losing men.

But in the distraction in returning fire, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella sneaked in the cave.

"This has to be the place where they store the caches. They moved them from outside." "We find them fast; the change is in 17 minutes!" They move forward and saw lights ahead.

They found themselves in an empty tunnel filled with caches. "This is intense! How many are there?" "The really question is how are we going to carry all this stuff?"

They look around but nothing, they were going to need to time and manpower, two things they didn't have. Then they saw the big cache what Isabella was talking about.

"What's in there?" Ferb asked running towards it. "Whatever it is we can't lift it." "True but it can lift us and the caches."

Outside Buford can't buy Phineas much more time. "Ahhhhh! Buford, we can't hold them much longer! Do something!" Buford was expecting a low supplied force with only basic weaponry but he was wrong. They had machine guns and sentries scattered all over the place.

Buford got up and ran down the hill, he appeared suicidal. "Buford, what are you doing?!"

He ran up to a kid and clothes lined him and toke his machinegun and started firing, he directed all their attention to him.

"He's crazy." "He's an idiot." Roaring, more kids charged towards him and Buford couldn't take them all.

Then he could hear revving engines. "What the?!" Two Humvees came crashing out of the cave and who's driving? Phineas and Ferb.

**Weapon Break Down: The Humvee**

**High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle or HMMWV or more commonly known as the Humvee is the backbone for any military force. It comes in many designs and has many features to it but the one Phineas is driving is a more truck like version used to move cargo.**

**The second one Ferb is driving is a four door version that can hold up to ten people if you want a squeeze. These vehicles can go to 0 to 50 in less than 3 seconds and with a M134 mini gun attached this thing can do some damage and look good at the same time. **

"Hang on Isabella!" "Do I have a choice?!"

Phineas stepped on the gas and almost ran over some kids Ferb not far behind with the closed door Humvee. Phineas drove a Humvee that was kind of like a truck. It held 10 caches and food and water. Did Phineas take all? No, although Albert is a Dictator and everyone follows him doesn't mean they can't change.

Ferb stopped at the base of the hills and picked everyone up Buford not far behind was still firing.

"Come on Buford!" "Go, I catch up, I have so unfinished business to attend too." Ferb had no choice and mashed the gas pedal leaving smoke behind him.

"Good job everyone! Any casualties?" "No, Gretchen is hit but she's fine!" "Where's Buford?" "He said he had unfinished business."

Phineas shaked his head. "What's wrong Phineas?" "Nothing, Buford is just really dumb or really brave."

Buford ran making everyone follow him back to the forest; he climbed up to the tree house and hid himself.

"Find him! I want his head on a shiver platter!" Albert leads with a high powered pistol and told them to move on the tree. The attack killed more than 35 soldiers but it barely hit a quarter of his numbers.

They searched the house and found nothing, and then a beeping sound filled the house. "What the heck is that?" One person asked then the house exploded in a ball of flames.

Buford sneaked out long ago. Albert covers his face and anger filled his head not because 15 of his troops died, he thought he loss more manpower. Then a smile came on his face.

"Sir, why are you smiling? So many people died because of that." "Who cares?! It doesn't matter, as long as I have this! As long as I have this device my dream will come true!" Albert raised a flash drive. But an important question comes up, what does it do?

With their base destroyed Ferb went to go pick up Buford which leaves Phineas and Isabella alone.

"I hope Buford is okay." "He is Ferb radioed in he got him. They'll be here in 15 minutes." "Cool, so Phineas this thing we have, when will we tell the others?" "I don't know, I'm scared that they'll judge that we're thinking about our relationship during war." "They'll understand, they have too."

Isabella rested her head on Phineas' shoulder and he lightly kisses her on her head. "Don't worry Isabella I love you too much to let you die."

**Didn't see that coming did ya? Now we must find out what Phineas and Isabella got going on! What's with the flash drive what Albert has? And if Baljeet is really safe from Albert's clutches! Stay tuned!**

**P.S. The things in the weapon break downs some weapons are real, some aren't. Some research has been done on Wikipedia.**


	5. The Urban wars

**Hello again! You weren't expecting a chapter this quickly were you? Now let's find out what's how out how our heroes are celebrating! Presenting!**

Chapter 5: Urban wars

We find our brave and adventurous kids celebrating the win by trying out the Humvees. Isabella and Jeremy were having a race.

Unfortunately Gretchen was injured during the fight; Ferb carefully tends to her and gains some points with another girl. Good job Ferb.

Adyson and Candace were opening the caches. Let's see what our heroes have won.

"Let's see what there is to see." Said Candace twirling the crowbar around showing off her skills.

Tearing off the top of the container reveals they got a Rocket Propelled Grenade or RPG for short.

**Weapon Break down: Rocket Propelled Grenade **

**The RPG is a needed for an armed force to take down light armored vehicles. Capable of sending a four ton Humvee five feet off the ground it's a misfortune to be in a truck when someone has one of these in their hands.**

"No way, this is to cool! Guys we have a RPG!" "No kidding! That thing is going to come in handy!" Phineas picked up the war heads; just to make sure Albert didn't mess around with them.

"Everything checks out." "Phineas, Candy's awake!" "That's great! Let's go see her." With that Jeff toke Phineas and Ferb to the tent they made just for her.

"Jeff? Where are we? Did we loss?" With a long and confusing explanation Candy got up and looked around stretched a little and was ready to get back to work.

She was handed a drink and was told to celebrate. She could get use to this. But there was no time the environment began to change.

"What is it changing to?" "I don't know." In a blink of an eye the grass fields and open plains turned into congested streets and tall buildings, the urban war has begun.

"Wow, Ferb we have out done ourselves." Ferb just nods. Then a car drove by and screeched to a halt in front of the gang. The man never meant to hurt them, he was really frightened and he swerved back around the corner and disappeared.

"When did we add the civilians?" A shrug came from Ferb.

A problem arises, everyone is going to notice two Humvees in the middle of a town, how are they going to stay hidden?

"Time to find a new base, everybody load up in the Humvees!" Screamed Buford covering everyone.

The remaining Caches were loaded in the Humvee Jeremy drove, this time Phineas sat with him.

The team could sneak two Humvees through a crowded city so they decided to just drive through the city, what harm can they do? Jeremy eased around the corner and Jeff, driving the second Humvee followed with Candace on the mini gun.

They carefully drove down the street hoping there are not that much people to see them. They were out of luck.

"These people seem frightened. But why?" "I don't know Phineas; did you program them like this?" "No, I didn't even program them in the games. I'm still trying to figure out why they're here."

They drove forward anyway; looking out the window they saw horrified faces. Women picking up their children and holding them tight, Fathers putting their family behind them in protective stance, Phineas couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to talk to them." Phineas climbed on the roof of the Humvee and gained his balance and spoke. "Citizens of this good city, we mean you no harm! Me and my friends here are here to protect you!" "That's not what he said!"

A man called out. "Who is he?" The man pointed towards a crowd of people surrounding a stage in the middle of a park.

And who else is there but Albert. Some kids stand next to him with black suits and shades; they only could be his security force.

"You have got to be kidding me. We need to take him out." "How are we going to do that? He's surrounded with security and there are innocent civilians." As much as Jeremy wanted to he couldn't then Albert spotted them.

"Them, they are the plague that is going to destroy your city! They are the one to destroy you!"

The gang was frozen in place; they didn't see when two more armored vehicles came behind them blocking their escape.

"You will never hurt these people Phineas Flynn-Fletcher! I won't allow it!" "Hurt them? You're the one brainwashing them!" "Lies, all lies! Albert is our friend, he'll never hurt us! Compared to you people!" "It's not like that!" "Enough get them! Destroy the infestation before it spreads!"

The men in black walked towards the Humvees, Jeremy quickly pulled Phineas back in the Humvee with him and stepped on the gas.

They drove down the street with two black SUV's following. Candace turned and fired on the jeeps.

One of the rounds hit the driver and caused the vehicle to swerve to the side the second vehicle was hit some much in the engine it exploded.

"Targets neutralized Jeremy." "Confirmed Candace, Jeremy out. What now? I'm sure they'll be sending more." "We could hide in a building. It has to have a garage."

They didn't see any place to rest their heads and started to give up someone came up on the radio. "Hello? Is this the freedom fighters?" "Who's this? I am Rook; I can assist you in finding a place to stay."

With that Phineas and the gang pulled into the garage of Rook, one of the civilians of the city.

"Thank you for giving us a place to stay for the night." Phineas said "For the night? You can stay as long as you want! I was the man you first encountered when you came in the city!" "Then why did you scream?" "Oh, the place you will be sleeping was a mess! I screamed because I didn't want to embarrass myself when you came! So I drove home as fast as I can and fixed the place up!" "Thank you again, Rook."

The digital (I'm calling the not real people digitals) showed them to the large apartment that can hold them all plus their supplies.

"Now, make yourselves comfortable and I'm going to get some groceries." Rook stepped out of the apartment and on the streets to the grocery store but unknown to Rook,

He was being followed.

"Should I get Almond milk or Soy milk? Almond, of course." "Sir," A man in black said "We need to ask you some questions."

With his mouth agape Rook was dragged away to be questioned.

The next day Adyson and Isabella were watching TV when they saw Rook.

"I was wondering why he didn't come back." "This is terrible! We have to save him!" Isabella called for the others and showed them.

_"The traitor has been apprehended! Our goal on finding the ones to destroy you is at hand! *Cheering*"_

"Now I know Albert has gone crazy. The dude literally wants us dead!" Buford said "This dude is going to pay!" Candace said balling her fists.

"Here's the plan." Phineas gave everyone their orders and they spread out.

**9:42pm**

Phineas and Ferb walked causally towards the venue to where the digital will be killed. They dressed causal wearing an orange hoodie for Phineas and a blue hoodie for Ferb.

Isabella, Chad and Candy walked another street and Adyson with Tina got ready in one of the Humvees.

Stacey and Jeremy watched from a tall building which only a sniper could reach their mark.

"I'm a little on edge, you?" "Not much Stacey, I'm only worrying about bringing Albert down." "I'm worried about missing." "Calm your nerves, it's just Albert." "True, but this is the first time I'm shooting when civilians are there."

Jeremy didn't respond he was on edge too.

Isabella walked towards a car near the stage area and threw some strings under a car. Chad pretended to tie his shoes and grabbed the strings from under the car and strapped a grenade to it, Candy covered them.

"Done, Phineas I hope you're doing your job."

"You and your friends need to get out of here, don't ask why just go." Phineas whispers in someone's ear. They continued this and moved most of the civilians from the area.

The time came and so did Albert.

"Today my fair friends I show you a traitor of the city!" The crowd booed and Rook lowered his head and stood there.

"Now I shall set an example for the rest of the traitors!" Albert quickly pulled out his pistol and shot him. He fell to the ground without moving.

Isabella didn't have a chance to pull the trigger, she saw familiar face.

"Katie, Ginger, Baljeet?!" "The show is not finished yet! These three were the leader of the group named purple bass and they are here today to be killed!" "Albert you have lost it!" Baljeet said yanking his chains.

He turned off the safety and pointed towards Baljeet. "Wait, take me instead!" Ginger begged. "Very well, Baljeet will see you die!"

Then the car exploded, Phineas and Ferb showed their heads and ran on stage firing a new weapon they got. The Desert Eagle.

**Weapon Break Down: Mark 1 Desert Eagle**

**This 44. Caliber pistol is bolt action, basically a one hand shotgun this thing will blow a hole through metal and leave a fatal mark on flesh. Small and powerful it is the perfect weapon in these circumstances.**

Hitting two security details Phineas and Ferb had Albert in their sights. "You can't kill me." "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't." "Because this will kill all of my human forces!" "And this is bad for us how?" "Because you all fight for 'good' well I fight for something I will never have in the real world!"

"You're evil." "I'm not evil, I'm a revolutionist!" He pulled the trigger. A nearby building causing it collapse and draw Phineas' attention.

"He's gone!" "Up there!" "So long suckers!" With a helicopter what Phineas and Ferb had no idea where he got from hovered in the air.

"You're a dead man Albert!" "Whatever you say Phineas Flynn-Fletcher but I shall prevail even if you'll all have to come out of this game in body bags!"

Phineas had anger on his face, Candace shouts to Phineas "Phineas catch!" "What, oh yea!" Phineas caught the RPG and aimed.

"What, no!" "What were you saying Albert?" Phineas began to pull the trigger when someone tackled him from behind.

"No, get off me!" "I must protect Albert!" It was Ruth, she was stronger and faster, not using weapons but throwing knifes.

"Are you insane woman?! That man just killed all of your friends!" "I have no choice! Albert I am coming!"

Ruth threw a knife at Ferb's head and he ducked, she ran towards the helicopter, the Mi-24 Hind.

**Weapon Break Down: Mi-24 Hind**

**The Hind is a gunship helicopter that has the capability of transporting at least 8 soldiers, armed with a rocket launcher and mostly used by the Soviet Union. Russians called this thing the flying tank!**

Phineas tackled Ruth and held her down. "Go Ferb!" Ferb ran towards the hind and jumped holding the stepping bar.

"You guys don't give up easily!" "You better believe it you crazy idiot! Now call your forces off before I use this!"

Ferb pulled out the desert eagle, it would send a bullet clean through him like a hot knife through butter.

Ferb then felt a sharp pain in his back, Ruth got him with one of the knifes. "Bloodily hell, that's smarts!" Albert pounded his foot against Ferb's hand.

The pain made him move one hand; he began with the next hand. Ferb pulled the knife out of his back. Albert kept his foot on Ferb's hand.

"Any last words boy?!" "Screw you Albert!" With that Ferb stabbed him in his leg with the knife; he fell back allowing Ferb to climb up in the helicopter.

He toke out his desert eagle and shot the pilot, who is a digital. As the hind spins in the air and towards the ground Ferb struggles to fight the daze and kept balance but Ferb had to ask one question.

"Why is the pilot a digital?!" "I don't need humans to help me! They are untrustworthy, that's why I killed my team, that's why I use digitals, that's why I need this!" He shows Ferb the flash drive.

"What does it do?!" "It doesn't matter, we are going to die!"

Ferb shook his head not believing he was considering it. He grabbed him and jumped. They rolled on a nearby house's roof and tumbled on the ground.

This almost ended Ferb. He began to wake up, and saw Albert aiming Ferb's desert eagle in his face and the nearby house on fire with a destroyed hind inside. You could hear the screams of the family inside.

"Save a man's life and you stare down the muzzle of a gun for a thank you gift?" "I really love to do this, you know that." "What does the flash drive do?!" "Don't you get it?! Every game has cheats, that's how I knew where the mountains were!"

_"How did you know that this was here?" "Do not question me young one!"_

"That's how I got all the caches!"

_"I did some recon over there and he had caches stacked up on each other and one big one he keeps right next to him!"_

"That's how I got the weapons, food, water and Sentries!"

_"They had machine guns and sentries scattered all over the place."_

"And that's how I brought the digitals to life! To be my minions! But apparently, cheats sometimes don't always have full effect! That's how you were able to elude me with Rook the digital! The cheats needs to be perfected but I had no time."

Ferb picked up some grass and dirt without Albert noticing. "But now you know so you must die." "Sorry Albert." Ferb threw the bundle of dirt in his face blinding him for a second.

Ferb got up and tackled him giving a punch to the face and holding him down. "Where's the flash drive?!" "In my pocket." "Of course, the best thing for your conquest, you'll keep it close."

Ferb examined his pockets and found the small device. Albert flipped him around and pulled the gun in his face.

"Goodbye Ferb." But before he pulled the trigger he hears the screech of tires and Gretchen's voice.

"We'll have to finish this battle some other time." Albert walked away limping from his wound to his leg.

"I know I saw that the hind crashed here! Ferb, thank goodness we found you!" Gretchen gave him a big hug. Tina and Adyson picked Ferb up and place him in the Humvee.

"Where's Phineas?" "Base, dude what happened?" Asked Tina examining his wounds. "Albert put up a good fight. Wait the family in the house!" "Moon forces followed us here! We need to get out of here!" "Not until I know that family is dead or alive."

They gave into Ferb request and examined the house for survivors. They found the mother and two children inside, the father dead.

"Thank you." "It's all a part of the job; now do not tell the moon forces that we helped you." "Understood, thank you again."

The drove off and went back to base. Baljeet, Ginger and Katie were saved and added to the group.

"Ferb, it's good to see your still in one piece! Very badly beaten pieces, what happened?" "Albert put up a fight but he was pretty beaten badly when he walked away but the fight didn't go in vain."

Ferb showed them the flash drive. "This flash drive contains thousands of cheats that helped Albert with everything he has now."

Everyone looked in awe. This was a major turning point but is it too good to be true?

**Wow, Ferb fought pretty good didn't he? Now next chapter I'm going to start a brief summary of the previous chapter. So stay tuned!**


	6. Advantages

_The environment has change! From the help of Rook, a digital, they found home base but Rook was captured and executed by Albert!_

_ With Baljeet, Ginger, and Katie next in line Phineas and Ferb's rescue mission began and lead to a helicopter crash and Albert and Ferb having a fight which lead to Ferb learning of the origin of the digitals! And Albert's large army!_

Chapter 6: Advantages

"Now let's see what we can do with this flash drive." Ferb was still injured, Baljeet and his remaining forces saved which are only Ginger and Katie and the flash drive secured.

Candy typed as fast as lighting on her keyboard trying to get past the firewall Albert installed. It was complicated to explain.

"Agh, this is horrible. I can't get past this fire wall!" "Keep trying Candy." Phineas said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Irving called, "Phineas, what's going on? I see a mass of weaponry being made!" "It's your crazy brother; he used cheats to his advantage. He's created these people what we call digitals. They're his salves and citizens but some are good."

Irving was confused. I don't blame him. "So why does my brother want to stay in the dome? He can't go a week without playing video games."

"That's why! That's why he doesn't want to leave!" Baljeet came into the room. "What do you mean?" "Albert is ravening about this plan about this vision of being in a perfect world with a restart button! I'll prove it! Irving, what's Albert favorite game?"

"Well, there's a lot but his favorites are anything that has call of duty in front of it." "See! He wants real call of duty!" "I see, that's why he's making digital, that's why he still has to perfect it!" "By getting rid of us! This is bad."

"Phineas I'm not one to criticize but you guys have no chance!" "Thanks for the pep talk." "No seriously, he has made more than a thousand armored vehicles, including tanks, Humvees, and hinds. He's training thousands of troops to hunt you down!"

Phineas hand was on his chin, the only way he could fight back is the flash drive. "There's no worry in that matter, but the kids in the system, have you been able to move them?" "Well I develop a software that may work, I was about to see if it will work."

Irving typed and flicked a switch. "Firing in three…two…one." Sparks flied from the keyboard.

"Ahhhhh! Maybe I can abort the-" Irving put his hand on the keyboard and it shocked him. He fell into a daze and knocked his head against the keyboard knocking him out and terminating the connection.

"No, Irving!" "No worries Phineas he'll be up in a few minutes." Said Candy "Yea he will, but remember the time in here isn't the same to the time out there! By the time he wakes up we could be dead!" "That now seems to be a problem, can we call back?" "No, to make sure no one thinks we could cheat I stopped the camera feed to the tower and cut the connection to him." "Can we do anything?!"

Phineas shook his head. "Stay alive until he wakes up. This could be a couple of years."

Phineas came out of the small room to leave Candy to her hacking and Baljeet follows. "We can't just give up! You're Phineas! You don't give up!" "Who says I'm giving up? Albert has no human forces on his side accept a few highly trained security agents."

"So what does that mean?" "He has more digitals than humans, which means I don't need to hold back."

Baljeet felt Phineas' determination and it drives him. "Everyone time for briefing!" Everyone came from different rooms to hear what he had to say.

"Alright people we have some problems on our hands. Intel we have gathered from friendly civilians that the forces that turned on Buford have recently become his top security detail. And the ones who made the plan have become his generals."

"Those traitors!" "Also the cheat drive we have apprehended from Albert is still under lock and key. Albert is massing his army, and right now they out match us 10 to 1 and rising."

Everyone looked shocked, "How can he still be making more troops?!" "The barracks where the process takes place does not require the flash drive just the code, he still has the ability to create troops, land vehicles and aircraft."

Everyone groaned and morale dropped, it seemed hopeless, they have infinite numbers, they only had 15, they had thousands of armored vehicles, they had two Humvees.

"You guys sound like a bunch of losers!" Ferb came out of a room; he was supposed to be resting.

"You are just going to sit there and watch a 'nerd' who can't face reality beat you in the face and laugh?" "But he has the hardware what we don't!" Said Buford "We don't need hardware! We need heart! Sure it matters who has the bigger stick but it matters a hell-of-a lot more who's swinging it! Now I'm not going to this guy beat us you with me?"

They screamed and determination filled the room. But the same question still lurked.

"So, what's the plan on beating this guy?" Asked Gretchen, who was falling in love with Ferb. "U.S. troops are brought to the middle east to bring order." "So what are you saying?" Phineas said. "Let's make some chaos…"

The plan made sense. "Phineas where is he massing his army?" "Two places, an airfield where he making his air units and troops, and a factory."

Ferb nodded, "Alright we'll separate into teams. Is there a place where Albert maybe?" "We'll he has been pressuring the mayor so city hall would be one."

There are four teams:

Alpha team: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Katie

Bravo team: Jeremy, Candace, Buford, Trevor, Jeff

Charlie team: Stacey, Adyson, Chad, Tina, Ginger

Now I'm sure you're wondering where' Baljeet in the teams. As you know Baljeet is more brains than bronzes, even knowing now he'll only be shooting at digitals he still can't get over the fact he'll kill someone.

"Alright, Bravo team you'll hit the airfield, Charlie, the Factory. Bring us something pretty if you can. We'll hit city hall and take Baljeet with us." "What?! Why do I have to go?!" "Because you're the only one here who spent a whole summer going to political camp."

They headed out the door, Bravo and Charlie toke the Humvees to their destinations. That leaves Alpha to walk on the street right? Wrong.

They ran on the roof tops. Starting with their five story apartment building they ran along the rooftops to city hall. They stopped at a tall building overlooking the place.

"So that's city hall." Gretchen said looking through the binoculars. "It's heavily guarded, I only see digitals." "That means we're not holding back." Said Phineas cracking his fists.

They developed a plan.

"This has to be the most boring jobs ever; we should be on the frontlines finding those guys!" "I like the peace and quiet. We're in the middle of a city; you can't hear this kind of silence anywhere else."

The two guards continues their conversation as Phineas and Ferb quietly repel down behind them and jumping on them, killing them on spot.

"Clear." Ferb whispers giving the signal to the girls and Baljeet, "Alright, let's move."

They moved inside the building, Isabella and Gretchen were up. "Two hostiles 12:00 o' clock." Isabella got one in his head the other ducked just in time for the bullet to miss.

He ran and Phineas ran after him, he toke out his radio but Phineas tackled him before he could say anything.

Phineas picked him and pushed him in a small room. Ferb came inside and Isabella and Gretchen covered.

"Where's the mayor?" "And more importantly where's Albert?" Ferb said "I'm not telling you anything!" Phineas gun butt him.

He almost screamed but Phineas covered his mouth and Ferb pulled out his knife. "You better's talk before I make you talk!" Ferb pressed the knife towards his throat.

"Alright, alright! His in the mayor's office!" "You lying to me?" He said pressing the knife closer to his throat.

"No, no!" "Good, because if you are, I'm coming back for you." Ferb knocked him out and they walked out of the room.

"That sounded fun." Isabella said smirking. "Ferb's showing his bad side. I like it." "Girls do tend to like bad boys." Phineas said, they heard a noise and aimed towards another room.

Isabella tried to open the door but it was locked. "Gretchen, please open the door." Ferb said smirking. Gretchen pumped the SPAS-12 and shot the hinges and knob.

Ferb yelled "Clear!" and kicked down the door. Everyone weapons pointed to a lady tied up. "Hold your fire! Civilian." Gretchen untied her and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Please, you must save my daughter!" "What?" "My daughter! Albert has my daughter! I'm the mayor please just save her I'll do whatever you want!" "Phineas help the lady to direct us where we're going; arrow head position Gretchen on point."

They were lead to an office where the mayor would work when they had to breach the door Albert was found inside.

"Albert!" Ferb quickly, like a reflex action and pulls out his desert eagle and shoots at Albert but is phases through him, it was only a hologram.

"Hello Ferb, you guys have sure come a long way of trying to best me, but as soon as the mayor sighs this sheet, this city will be mine!" "And what makes you think she'll do that?" Isabella said

"Because you'll are restrained!" Some men came from behind and held everyone from behind.

"I rather die than sign those sheets!" "No worries because little Sally will die for you!" "Mommy! Help me!" Two more guards came from another room holding a blonde five year old girl.

"You're a monster Albert, you hear me!" "Don't worry Sally, they won't hurt you." "Oh trust me, we will." The guard pulled out his gun.

"Albert, call them off! Please don't hurt my little girl!" "Give me what I want." The guard pushed the mayor forward and gave her some sheets.

"No! You can't hand over Albert the city!" "But he has my daughter. I'm sorry." She signed the paper and handed the city to a dictator.

"Now give me back my little girl!" "Sorry, I have come up with a better idea, how about I don't!" The mayor ran towards her daughter but the guards held her.

"Now!" Ferb grabs the knife from the guard that held him and stabbed him in the leg and grabbed his pistol and shot the other guards. The men who held the girl ran with her.

"Baljeet stay with the mayor, everyone with me!" They ran and Baljeet tried to calm the mayor.

They pursued the kidnappers until they got outside. The man threw the girl into the limo. "Sir, daughter secure! Heading to the airfield!" The limo burned rubber and drove off. Phineas motioned to fire but Ferb put down his gun.

"We can't risk hitting the girl!" "Then what do we do?!" They looked around and saw two motorbikes.

"I have an idea."

We go to the airfield and find that Bravo team was overlooking the airfield. "They have some serious hardware." Candace said "We'll go down to that control tower and gather Intel, if Albert is in there or not we'll know where he is."

The airfield was large; planes were landing every minute, from Hinds to MV-22 Ospreys.

**Weapon Break Down: MV-22 Osprey**

**Twice the speed, three times the payload, three times the payload**, **five times the range and flying twice as high as any helicopter this new airplane-helicopter hybrid is replacing most of the aging air transporting units.**

"Alright people, primary mission, find out if Albert is here and secondary mission bring something home. We hit the tower first."

He motions his hands towards the tower and they get up discreetly and move towards the tower.

They broke the door down bringing some attention towards them, the alarm rang.

"Well the old saying goes, screw up now instead of later!" "You need to stop listening to your uncle Buford!" Said Trevor jumping into cover.

Jeremy and Jeff jumped back from taking point and jumped into cover, surprisingly not shot. "What is that thing?!" "It's a juggernaut!"

**Weapon Break Down: Juggernaut**

**Heavily armored the guy inside can take a lot of damage. Usually working alongside bomb patrol the only way you can destroy this guy is sticking a missile down his throat.**

"How do we kill him?!" Asked Candace"Not sure! I got an idea! Who has the RPG?" Trevor screamed and said he had it; it was strapped to his back.

"Alright in ten seconds hit him with the RPG!" "If I can get a clear shot!" The Juggernaut was stationary with a minigun in the middle of the corridor.

"Covering fire!" Jeremy screamed and everyone got up and returned fire. And Trevor rolled from his box cover to in the middle and fired.

"He's die right?!" Asked Trevor, he flew back. "Clear!" Said Jeff. Trevor flew back hitting the door to the tower.

Men were trying to get in. "We got hostiles! Get the boxes and block the door!" Trevor pushed stopping them from getting in and heavy boxes were put in place.

"That'll hold them, let's move." They moved forward and battled to the top of the tower.

"Alright, breach and clear!" They put a charge on the door. The explosion blew the door into the room. It was empty.

"Clear!" Screamed Trevor "Clear, the place is deserted!" Said Buford looking around. They heard people coming down the hall.

With no door they made a barricade with a small whole where Buford Machine gun could fit inside and he could see.

"Another barricade? What the-" Buford fired holding them off. "Everyone get all the Intel you get on us, them, pictures, documents everything!"

They grabbed everything they could hold. Then, out of nowhere a hind flew up into full view of bravo team. It fired and everyone jumped into cover.

"That thing got us pinned! Trevor any more RPG's?!" "I'm out!" Jeremy saw no way out, enemy behind them and a wall of bullets in the front.

"Everyone! Throw smokescreen towards the chopper!" They did as what they were told and a ball of smoke blinded the chopper but didn't stop the wall of bullets.

"Repel out the window!" "You mean run into the bullets?!" Said Candace being 'smart'.

They ran and hooked their grappling hooks towards anything that was suitable and jumped out the windows.

Jeremy was the last one inside the control room. He threw a grenade through the barricade and jumped out the window,

He only made it to two stories, by this time the smoke had already cleared. Jeremy looked up and saw his rope was dangerously close to the helicopter's blades.

"You have got to be kidding me!" It was cut and Jeremy began falling with other material and hit the pavement hard. He was knocked out. Candace ran back and dragged him along the runway as the others covered her.

"Where are we going," Asked Jeff "We can't drag him back to the Humvee!" Candace saw an Osprey.

"We commandeer that plane! Jeff and Buford get the Humvee; you got five minutes until we leave! Drive inside and we're gone! Everyone else get to that plane!"

They ran towards the plane avoided air support and mortars. Trevor did a good job with keeping the two alive.

They got inside the open Osprey with a pilot in the driver's seat. Trevor ran towards him and was in his face when he tried to pull out his pistol. He slapped his hand down and punched him. It gave him time to pull out his pistol and fire.

"Come on Buford, where are you?!" Buford and Jeff came driving down the runway. Candace had no choice but start takeoff on a too short runway.

Buford drove and lined up with the back off the plane when another Humvee tried to run them off the runway,

Buford toke out his pistol and shot the driver and mashed the gas pedal. The plane began ascending but Buford made it just in time.

"I'll radio Phineas. Phineas, this is Candace. We have acquired an Osprey and are heading to a landing zone, undecided." "Alright Candace, long story of where we are, give us five minutes to talk!"

Phineas signed out. "Charlie team, have you required a vehicle?" "We have acquired a-" "No, they're jamming our communication, hope they're alright." "Candace!" "Phineas?" "Change of plans, we need you to pick us up!" "Where are you?" "Tension Street! We're chasing so we'll change course!" "I'll figure out something!"

Candace changed course towards the city.

Now to the factory...

Charlie team began by sneaking inside of the factory. It was guarded to the teeth with digitals.

They created tanks, Humvees, and ammo more than enough to fuel an army but everything needs fuel right?

Well you'll have to find out….

**Ha, merry Christmas everyone! Trust me next chapter is the Christmas chapter! Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays!**


	7. No mommy for Christmas

_Massing armies and taking over the city was on Albert's Christmas list! And even though he was pretty naughty this year he still got what he wanted!_

_Alpha team is still chasing down Albert's convoy, Bravo team barely escaped the airfield with their lives and we left Charlie team on their attack on the factory!_

Chapter 7: No mom for Christmas

"Alright team we hit the fuel and jet. There's a lot of armor down there and we can't destroy more tanks than they can build." Said Stacey.

Tina, Adyson and Ginger lined up on one knee and were ready to fire their RPG's.

"I don' know, this fells like a hit and run." "That's exactly what it is Chad." "Come on I think we could take them! Ferb said to bring back something didn't he?" "Going in there is like trying to steal from a prison but we should be grateful that we were able to get the plans for the things built."

Stacey gave them the go ahead and three rockets tore into the gas tank, a supply truck and an office.

"That made a big bang." "We need to get out of here; I already hear the tanks coming." Four tanks rolled out of a large door and pointed towards the trees that Charlie team hid behind.

A shell flew past Stacey's head and she told everyone to get in the Humvee. They drove onto the road where five more Humvees followed.

"And this is why I didn't want to stick around! Now pull the trigger!" Stacey threw a detonation switch into Chad's lap. "What the heck does this do?!" "Just push it!"

He pressed the red button and the Humvees that followed blew up into flames. "Nice! Where are we going?" "Help Phineas and Ferb." Stacey mashed the gas and sped off towards Phineas and Ferb's direction.

As Phineas and Ferb catch up to the limo a man gets up and fires. Isabella quickly pulls out her pistol and hits him in his head.

"Nice one Izzy." "Oh so I'm Izzy now?" "Sorry I'm focusing on the road!" Ferb did a wheelie with Gretchen on; you could tell the girl was falling in love.

She aimed and fired on the tires, hitting the right side. Phineas did the same with the left tires. The limo tried to turn but only slid to the side. Calmly enough that no one inside would be harmed.

"Approach with caution," Said Phineas, "No one likes a dead hostage." They moved slowly. A man slowly opened the door with his hands up.

"Keep them there pal. Where's the girl?" "She's in the back seat!" "Anyone else?" "Stand down! Let them take the girl."

Two men came out of the limo's back seat and the girl appeared with her dolly in hand.

"Alright guys, if that girl dies everyone is going to be very unhappy okay? We are going to have a dead hostage and Albert will go crazy if the girl is dead

They backed away; the girl dressed in different shades of pink was scared out of her mind.

"Come on little one let's go see mommy." Said Gretchen "How do I know you're a good guy!" "Sweetie, we came all this way just for you!" "Oh ya! What's my name?" The girl was talking to both groups.

Everyone was baffled, no one remembered. But Ferb spoke up. "Sally, your name is Sally." She had a sigh of relief and ran towards Ferb and gave him a hug.

Ferb was overwhelmed and hugged back, and then he put his pistol back in his pocket. Stacey finally arrived and screeched to a halt behind them.

Candace arrived on the scene just a moment after. She sent a rope down and they left behind the bikes.

"Candace, finally a friendly face. Tell me some good news." "We have liberated this Osprey, that about it." "No, it's not."

Trevor walked up with some files and a tape recorder and turned it on. "This is tape three of ten of my studies," It was Albert's voice.

"Who the heck is that?" Asked Buford "It's Albert, turn it up Trevor."

"The cheats that I have been able to smuggle into the game has proven to be useful but not perfect. The citizens what I plan on naming later were supposed to follow my every command but the cheat just spawns them, I must take control of their minds with my word and my vision."

"This is good, we can use this as our advantage, and the digitals will help us if we help them!" Said Phineas with that glow in his eye.

"So far, as an estimate, I have 78% of the citizens are with my cause, 12% are neutral and the other 10% have been moved by the blue falcons attempts to stop civilian casualties.

I have name this 10%, rogues. The 78% have banished them from the city and I have never seen them again but there is no worry.

They are weak and have little to no cause, they barely know what or why they are fighting and have little morale. I have plans on hunting them down as sport for when the Falcons have been disposed of."

"Now Albert has gone too far, real or not that isn't a way to treat people!" Isabella stomped her foot on the ground.

"The problem of when Phineas been killed in the dome and been exited to the real world is being dealt with. Seeing that if Phineas could stop the game from the outside after he is killed is a problem so I have done the unthinkable, with the cheats I have raised the possibility of dying inside the computer system from 20% to 30%.

Although there is still a high possibility that he or someone may be able to stop the game the possibility of being killed is raising but very slowly. 30% will become 31% in a couple of months; the progress cannot become any quicker no matter what so until then I must stay alive." "Good luck with that." Ferb balled his fist.

"I have also perfected the death policy, now the bodies will no longer vanish but they will have to be put in the ground like the real world." "His making this game more realistic than I could imagine." Phineas said shocked

The mayor and her daughter were reunited and invited to the house to stay until it was safe to leave

Candace dropped them off at the apartment and hid the Osprey to their fallback location, Zulu-Foxtrot.

The apartment was filled with music. Everyone was drinking a special non-alcoholic beverage; it tasted like the real thing and had the same, less intense effect now humans but the same affect on digitals so the mayor and her daughter drinked soda.

Ferb sat alone in a room watching TV when Gretchen and Phineas came in.

"Come on dude come party!" "Na, I'm good." "What's wrong?" Gretchen asked. "I'm just a little down. I'm not at the top of my game."

Ferb, being a championship gamer, never lost a game in his life that he wanted to win. Sometimes even when he didn't want to win it still happened.

Ferb was frustrated that he hasn't beaten Albert yet. "You can't beat yourself up Ferb, Albert is a serious gamer like yourself, and it will not be that easy." "But it shouldn't be hard Phineas!"

Gretchen sat next to Ferb and gently put her head on his. Phineas knew it was his time to go.

"I know you'll beat him Ferb." "Thanks Gretchen, you know if I didn't know any better I would think you were in love with me."

Gretchen blushes. "Ya, that's silly." She said in a sad tone. "Oh, spit it out girl I know you do!" "How'd you know, well I guess I was a little obvious since we came into the dome." "I've noticed since I was 16."

Gretchen only playfully hits him on his shoulder. Buford eavesdrops at the front door. "How long were you there?" Ferb asked "Long enough, it's about time you two get together, my best regards." Buford nods with his soda in the air.

Buford walks down into the living room where the party is. When he walks down the corridor he was shot from behind with a shotgun!

"BUFORD!" Trevor screamed then the wings of a hind spin behind the windows and walls of the living room and everyone hit the floor with glass flying over their heads.

Everyone looked at the door behind Buford; the blast must have come from there. The couple in the next room heard the commotion in the next room and they knew it was bad.

The Hind finally toke a break and flew off to cool off its gun and the home invasion begun.

Ferb stayed low and waited for the Hind to stop firing to check on Buford, he slowly leaned out his hand to pull he back and check his vitals but another 'just to make sure' shot declared Buford had to be dead.

Ferb stood up; everyone had their weapons a room out of reach. A digital man came in looking around though his sight but Ferb waited until he could get behind him and take his weapon and kill him.

He provided cover fire so everyone could get to their weapons. "Gretchen go help everyone suit up!" "I can't leave you here!" "I said go!" She ran into the room, the door was locked.

She broke down the door and threw the weapons to everyone. She packed up everything that was needed to move.

Everyone came back helping Ferb. There were too many of them.

"Jeff, cover me!" "Covering fire!" Using tables and chairs as cover Ferb ran to the back of the group where Gretchen, Sally, the Mayor and Chad giving cover fire.

"Alright we're going to get you guys out of here!" Ferb ran to the back of the apartment, a blank wall stood there.

Ferb loaded his grenade launcher and fired on the wall giving them an opening to get out of the building.

"Move!" They did as they commanded the mayor gave Gretchen her daughter and she jumped out of the window and fell into a bush.

The mayor decide to help move the caches with Ferb, by this time only Jeff and Chad

Everyone had pulled out of the building Ferb and the mayor only armed with a small pistol were left with Chad and Jeff.

"You guys need to get out of here!" Chad said, but they still had two more caches to go. "Last mag!" Jeff screamed. Jeff got up from his cover spot and walked backwards as he fired his last set of ammo.

The clicking sound that means death to most soldiers ringed in Jeff's ears. He pulled out his pistol, nothing but the clicking sound.

The digitals ran forwards knowing this was their chance but Jeff and Chad weren't going to give up.

Jeff threw the pistol at a digital hitting him in his head and got out his knife and tackled him. Chad ran out of ammo soon after, he used his weapon as a makeshift bat and swinged.

They held on until Ferb could get the last cache on the ground. When they tried to make a run for it Chad got hit in his back.

"Chad!" Jeff screamed He went back to help his buddy but Ferb held him back. "He's dead Jeff! You go back you'll get killed too!"

Jeff struggle against Ferb, Ferb had no choose but to throw him out the hole in the wall.

Ferb jumped down and pushed Jeff and the mayor using himself as a human shield but Ferb wasn't big enough.

With one shot the mayor got hit in the back, the bullet went right through her. Ferb quickly reacted and pulled out his pistol and shot the digital.

"Don't worry madam mayor; we'll get you out of here." Trying to move her caused her pain but they couldn't stay there!

The mayor only held his shoulder as she drifted away and said "Take care of my daughter."

Ferb wanted to take her body but the sounds of gun fire drove them off. They quickly jumped into the Humvees and drove off to the Osprey.

"Where's mommy?" Sally asked holding her dolly tight. "Mommy is in a better place Sally." Ferb said "They killed her! They killed her didn't they?!" "I'm sorry Sally I used my body as a shield but it didn't work."

Sally cried into her doll and Isabella comforted her. "Jeremy, get us out of here." Jeremy drove even faster out of the town. No one followed, surprisingly.

Everyone summed up the only reason they came was to kill the mayor, no one can run against Albert without the chance of being killed.

Driving for more than three hours; drivers toke turns for the journey. "Stacey was falling asleep at the wheel. She almost hit a tree and swerved back on the road.

"Sorry!" "Maybe I should take my shift early." Candace came into the driver's seat and Stacey quickly went to sleep.

Phineas laid awake looking at everyone, he couldn't believe he lead them so far. It was over whelming and mind blowing.

He felt like screaming but he felt confident at the same time. Isabella saw his gaze. "Phineas, you okay?" "Yea, I'm fine." "You don't look fine."

Phineas shaked his head getting an idea." I just need some more sleep." He said trying to conceal it.

With three more long hours of driving it was almost day break when they arrived to their destination.

No one was everyone told with was Zulu-Foxtrot's location because if risk of someone hearing.

Only Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Phineas and Ferb knew the location. Zulu-Foxtrot was a large cave with a smooth rock surface; the rock surface was long enough for a plane to land at a very slow speed.

A perfect place for the Osprey to be hidden. When the group got out of the Humvees they piled out and got the remaining caches out.

"Alright I'm tired of seeing these caches, let's open them up." Phineas said. The four caches were opened.

In the first cache military clothing was found, bullet proof vests, gun holders; the works. It solved the problem of being shot and dying because of one bullet.

If this cache was open earlier, Chad may have survived that hit.

The second Cache revealed ammo good for the low on ammo problem also demonstrated at the house.

The third gave better communication supplies. Before, the Falcons used their phones. Now they had unnoticeable earphones and watches used for communication and hacking purposes.

The fourth and final cache is night vision goggles only five of them

"Most of this stuff could have help Chad and Buford." Trevor said. The group was down and depressed.

"Listen up everyone, I want to say something." Phineas stood on a rock. "Lately I have notice that I am not ready to be your commander." "What, no way you're a good leader Phineas!" Candace said cheering up her brother.

"No, I am thankful for your support but if I make a wrong move all of you can end up dead. But I have seen someone here who can lead; I am stepping down from my current post and putting Ferb in my position."

Ferb looked at Phineas from the background; he was sitting on a rock. Everyone looked towards Ferb.

He was shocked, he wasn't really expecting this. "Phineas are you sure you want to do this?" "I'm sure brother."

Ferb got up, ready to take his position. "Alright then we have a lot to do." Everyone nods and a cold wind hit them.

"Anyone else felt that?" Jeff asked. "It's really cold, Phineas did you make this weather?" "No Gretchen, this must be Albert's doings. He probably made the dome act in seasons. It might be winter right now."

Now the team has another enemy to fight, the cold.

**Like that chapter? Sorry that the Christmas chapter is late but my little brother broke my laptop so it takes a little longer and the second part comes next, stay tuned!**


	8. Falcon city

_Trouble for Albert! The Falcons decide to attack him from three separate places that they have a chance to find him!_

_They turn up to find Intel on Albert's research, an Osprey and news of a badly damaged Weapons factory!_

_Alpha team has saved the mayor's daughter and invited them to stay for protection but an attack in their home ends up with Buford and Chad dead! Including the mayor!_

Chapter 8: Falcon city

They looked into the sky and saw the clouds rolling in. They knew it would snow. They heard rumbling, they thought it was thunder.

But it wasn't…

"Guys we need to get inside before it rains." Candace said. "Trust me Candace that's not thunder making that rumbling sound."

Ferb points towards falling trees, whatever was making them fall, it was coming their way.

"Albert is attacking again! Everyone suit up!" Everyone ran into different directions getting their weapons and Sally grabbed a pistol and ran towards the trees.

"Where do you think you're going?" "I'm ready uncle Ferb! Trust me!" Ferb was taken aback by being called Uncle.

"Your mom wanted me to protect you not send you into battle to know you'll come back dead, but trust me young one you'll get your turn to smack some heads."

She smiled and Ferb picked her up and threw her on his back. Ferb didn't seem to have any emotions. Not scared, not angry, he seemed to have that cold hard veteran face.

The Osprey was ready to fly as Ferb and Tina pilot the plane.

Ferb puts the girl down and sat in one of the cockpit's seats; Tina next to him. "Where in the world are we going to go?"

Ferb shrugged and this sent a shiver down Tina's back. "Why don't we go to another city?" Ferb and Tina look back at the girl wondering what she meant.

"There are other cities?!" "Yep, but my mommy says that we shouldn't go there because they don't have mayors to run them. I only been to one and that was when I was five."

"Can you tell us where the safest one is?" Tina said "More like the closet one." "Well there's a city like 40 miles southeast from here, there is a mayor and she is my aunt but it is a small town and it's not very good" "We're going there now," Ferb turn on the mega phone.

"Everyone, we are headed to a small town southeast from our position. Get in the Osprey we'll get there faster."

Everyone piled into the Osprey with the Humvees, it was a little cramped but they fit inside and gained some altitude, just enough to stay clear of the trees.

But Albert was right behind them!

"Fire on that Osprey!" Ruth commanded

Bullets rattled the Osprey, Jeff and Jeremy tied down the Humvees and opened the cargo door.

Isabella, Adyson, and Candy went on one knee and aimed at Albert's tank with RPG's. Stacey and Gretchen laid on their stomach aiming down the sights of machine guns.

Albert looked at them, straight in the eyes. "Say girl power!" Stacey said "Girl power!" And triggers were pressed.

"Awwww, nuggets." Albert jumped from his tank and landed on the forest floor when a RPG hit right where he was.

RPG'S blew up tanks and troop carriers and the machine guns torn enemy infantry to pieces.

"Ruth, get them!" "Yes your majesty!" The girl ran towards the Osprey that was clear of the ground, how was she expecting to get in the Osprey?

"This girl is crazy; she's running into the bullets!" "It doesn't matter she can't catch us!"

Two other boys came behind her and ran as fast as her in arrow head formation. They climbed up the trees and ran along the branches coming closer to the Osprey.

"Ferb, get us out of here now!" Phineas yelled and Ferb stopped the hover mode and began to fly off.

Stacey and Gretchen kept firing at the three but not hitting anyone. They kept running and surprisingly caught up to them.

A boy tried to climb in but Jeremy shot him causing him to fall. "They can't be digitals! They're too good! Ferb, pick up the pace man!" "You try balancing gaining altitude and keeping speed at the same time!"

The second boy jumped inside and pulled out his pistol. He fired at Isabella but Phineas kicked him out.

"Thanks!" "It's what boyfriends do!" Then it was Ruth's turn. She threw her throwing knife and it hit Gretchen, she began to feel the daze and almost fell out of the plane. She quickly pulled out the knife and threw it at Ruth missing by a long shot.

Jeremy was able to catch her. "I can't gain enough speed!" Tina said. Phineas looked out the cargo door and saw what he had to do.

"I'll stop her; Isabella, I love you." "Phineas what-" Phineas jumped out the door and tackled Ruth!

"Phineas! Turn around!" "I'm turning around now." Ferb began to turn the Osprey around but there was a shake, then a next one.

Then a bang.

"I can't gain altitude at all!" "Tina, can we- what was that?!" The Osprey began to turn to the left without Ferb or Tina being able to stop it.

Then a next bang, it tore a hole in the cargo bay and everything began to be sucked out of the plane.

Baljeet almost fell out but Ginger held on. "We're going down! Everyone we have to get out of this death trap!" "Ferb, you go. I'll hold the plane up!" "Oh no mate, you're getting out of here too!"

They flew over a clearing.

The Osprey was hit by one of the tank's shells. It was about to crash. Ferb got out of his seat and toke off his shirt; he tied it around the wheel of the plane to stop it from turning.

"Everyone into the Humvees; we drive out of this mess!" Everyone got into the Humvees. Ferb drove one and Adyson drove the next.

Ferb pressed the gas and the Humvee drove out of the cargo bay and into the air. It fell and hit the ground hard.

Ferb pressed the brakes and the Humvee came to a stop. "Is everyone okay?" Everyone breathed hard with Adrenaline pumping through their veins they didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes." They looked out the window to see the other Humvee descending out of the air and hitting the ground.

Then they saw the Osprey falling out of the sky in flames and blew up. "Alright we got to move they'll get here to search the wreckage soon." "But what about Phineas?!" "We're going for him now Isabella but-"

A shell flew by and Ferb stomped on the gas.

"What about Phineas?" "I'm sorry Isabella. We'll get him." The young girl began to cry. But there was no time to morn, they had to escape and fulfill the thing every soldier needs to know.

Live to fight another day.

But we must know what happen to Phineas, no?

The boy tackled Ruth and they made the painful descent through the canopy of the forest. Hitting every branch on the way down it must have been a painful ordeal.

Phineas hit the floor first flat on his stomach. He rolled over and saw one of the boys bodies hanging from the vines. It startled him and he almost let out a scream.

"Keep it together Phineas. You're in enemy territory now, where is that she-devil anyway?" He looked around seeing nothing but trees.

"I need to get out of- where's my pistol?" It must have dropped during the fall. "That's just great, even my knife is gone."

Phineas heard running towards him, it had to be Ruth. He quickly picked up a branch.

"You know in some tribes it's rude to attack an enemy that is unarmed!"

She began to walk up right behind him. "When the enemy is unarmed…you should hand him a weapon!" He turned around knowing of her presence and knocking her senseless. She stumbled back.

"You're going to die here!" "What has Albert done to you Ruth?! You were a cool not crazy person outside! What happened?!" "I woke up and smelt the coffee Phineas! I'll never be able to survive in the outside world!"

She pushed him back and he stumbled to gain his balance, Ruth threw a knife only hitting the side of his shirt that caused him to be stuck to the tree.

He pulled the knife and waved it in the air looking at the shine. "See, was that so hard?" He ran towards her. Ruth was not using throwing knifes, she was using daggers.

**Weapon Break Down: The Dagger**

**This medieval weapon used mostly by officials, because of it being small enough for it to be hidden, is a light weight weapon that is mostly used for stabbing.**

**Although it is capable of blocking it is short, making it difficult to block and cover the whole body.**

Ruth blocked the attack using her two daggers; she had five more to spare. "When were you born? 16th century? You know you can use 21th century weapons!" "Are you scared you can't handle it? Because I have heard that you couldn't handle a lot of things, like leading!"

With Phineas' eyes wide open Ruth saw her chance and pushed him hitting him against a tree knocking him out.

"I'm sorry Phineas; School is a pain and I'll never get through." She picked Phineas up; surprisingly not killing him and walked back to Albert.

Now that we know what happened to Phineas let's get back to the others.

"I can't shake them!" Ferb kept his feet on the gas, with Humvees behind him and mortars hitting their position they were in serious trouble.

"Uncle Ferb! There it is!" Sally cried out pointing to a large dilapidated gate. "Not very impressive but it will do! Dang it Jeff, get them off our tail!"

Ferb looked to the next Humvee looking at Jeff destroying the others Humvees hitting the drives the engines or the wheels.

"Last one!" He hit the wheels and saw the Humvee swerve and hit a tree exploding into flames.

Everyone cheered and looked forward at the gate and saw two men armed with RPG's. "Get down!" Gretchen screamed and the RPG left the men and hit both Humvees with precision.

Ferb slipped in and out of consciousness, he was being dragged. He only looked to the floor because the two men held him from his elbow and pushed down on his shoulders.

The floor was dirty, it wasn't cleaned for days. He was thrown into a chair and was tied up.

Ferb could hear his name being called. "Ferb, Ferb! Wake up please, fight the daze!" It was Gretchen.

She was tied up too and so were the others, some on the floor and some in chairs. "Wha- what's going on? What the- let me out of this thing!"

Two men came into the room, armed with AK-47's.

**Weapon Break Down: AK-47**

"This cannot be good," "Who are you and why have you come here?" "Listen man, you need to call off your guys and let us go!" Jeremy said "We don't let you go until we get some answers!"

One of the men pointed his gun towards Jeremy for his tone of voice. "Where do you come from?!" The man asked "We came from another city." Adyson said. "The city from the Northeast?" "Yes." Adyson replied

"You people are spies! We will kill you all!" "No, we're not one of Albert's men!" "Then how do you know the leader's name?! We will put an end to all of your worthless lives! And you bring this little girl into this mess expecting you'll get mercy just because she is here! You disgust me!"

The man turned off the safety and pointed towards Baljeet. "You die first little man." Sally looked at Baljeet. "Auntie May!" The man had a shock look on his face.

"Aunty?!" He was afraid and crashing came from the other room. "Is that may little niece calling me? Sally, it's been so long! Are you guy's crazy?! Untie them before I get angry!" "Yes General May!"

The slim and beautiful Auntie May had shape and power. Seeing how much respect the men showed for her. She's 26 but she seems to be 18.

The two men untied them as quick as lightening and Sally ran towards her Auntie. "There's my little hugging bear! Where's your mom?" "The bad people got her." "Oh that's too bad little one, who's these people with you? They aren't trying to hurt my hugging bear are they?"

Sally giggled "No aunt May! They're the good guys!" The two men looked at each other with fear in their eyes and quickly got out of the room.

"They tried to save mommy, there's uncle Ferb, he tried the hardest. He even shielded mommy with his body!" "Is that right, how about the others?"

"Well there's Isabella, Gretchen, Jeff, Candy, Jeremy, Candace, Stacey, Baljeet, Adyson, Ginger, Trevor, Tina, and Katie!"

She nods her head. "So you digitals saved my niece, you're alright with me." "I'm sorry General-" "Please, call me May." "Okay May, first, we're not digitals. We're humans, we're the Falcons."

"So this is the fabled group from the Northeast that was fighting our enemy with only 16 soldiers huh? You guys are legends! You stopped Albert from invading us!"

The group exchanged glances. "You destroyed the airfield, the factory and saved my sister! That's why I was surprised that she wasn't here. But you hit the bulk of the invasion force! Sadly you didn't take out most of his defending units so we could attack."

The group felt good they helped them. "But who am I kidding we couldn't attack with the meager sums off troops and armor we have. The few armored units we have can't move because they have no fuel, we can't get the fuel because the mother city what you guy came from cut off all supplies that we needed."

They looked around. "The men you see here are the real patriots, we have little to no money to pay them yet they still fight, there's a small supply of these guys, only 60 of them."

The group felt bad and saw the damage what Albert was doing.

The small amount of fuel we have is rationed is used to keep the citizens warm, constant raids take away food weaponry and clean water and air raids kill most of our citizens barely touching us."

The men sat on tables and desks and even on the floor. Some of them cleaning their guns some listening.

"Sometimes it's not even Albert who's attacking us, we tend to have Pirates capturing citizens and demanding money, we can't pay them and my teams aren't good enough to do the job. If someone is captured by the pirates everybody knows they're going to die."

"The city doesn't have a good police department, most police are corrupt others are scared of the other corrupt cops. I'm the mayor of this fallen city and it's all my fault." She eyed the ground in disappointment.

"It's not her fault," one of the men said. "The other mayor was just killed and she was elected four months ago, she hasn't had much to do with this situation. Besides it's not completely her fault." "So how was the other mayor killed?" Adyson asked.

"She was taken hostage by pirates and they said they wanted ten million dollars in cash. It was the last of the funds for the city. Since our group has a history of dead hostages everyone decided to pay the pirates and get more money from the mother city,"

The man studied the ground. "But when we paid the pirates the mayor was already dead. There was a lot of mourning but there was no time. The city was not able to paid its workers, and bills couldn't be paid, garbage lined the streets and crime raised,"

The man head rose. "May was then elected to be mayor and she quickly asked the mother city for money to help bring the town back to where it should be, but Albert had already taken over and denied our request for the funds we needed and stopped trade routes to our city. He raided us and supplied pirates with the weapons they needed."

The man looked like he wanted to break into tears. May came and put a gentle hand on his shoulder and continued.

"With no money, no fuel, and a lot of problems the city fell." "Is it possible that we can help?" Candace said. "Unless you can get money and fuel, I'm afraid not." Ferb came in.

"We can get you money and fuel, where's the places where the fuel is made?" "There is some oil rigs that this city made to export fuel to everyone else but Albert toke it them over."

"May, you seem to like the position as General instead of Mayor; well I have a guy here that knows his ways around politics. Baljeet, how would you like to be mayor?"

Baljeet's face turned from confusion to a smile. He was ready to do his part in the civil role. "Alright, we have the new leader. As soon as we can open up trade routes again Baljeet can trade with other cities and make the city some money!" A breath of relief.

"Now that the money problem has been solved your 60 patriots and my team will deal with fuel."

With a nod May asked Ferb for one last thing.

"The city is filled with criminals and they will not hesitate to kill me. I would like you to be my security detail today." Ferb nods. "Here, some fancy duds so the city knows we mean business this time."

She threw a bag towards the gang filled with suits. Ferb was confident that only Alpha and Bravo team needed to protect her and Baljeet. Alpha team with Katie and Trevor joining they put on the suits and piled into a limo and waited for the convoy.

Alpha team went to sit in the limo with May, Bravo with Baljeet in another limo and Charlie with security in other vehicles.

When the team walked out they found they were in a vacant school. A perfect place to hide.

"I can get use to this." "Stay focus Katie, we don't want to be caught off guard. We want to set any example, not make a fool of ourselves."

The May walked to the limousine with two men behind her for protection. Baljeet walked with her and another girl. She was only 16. "Sorry I'm late- wait don't tell me, Ferb! I had to get my daughter, everyone meet Fay."

The beautiful young girl was competition for her mother in her beauty. Many digitals would be proud to say 'that's my girl!'

The convoy went moving and the group talked to get to know one another and take the tour of the city.

"So do you get any attacks?" "Mostly every time I go to the city. I don't usually take my daughter but I never really want to leave her with the other boys that protect her." For obvious reasons.

Katie looked out the window of the limo, she saw exactly what the story said, garbage piled on the streets, dilapidated houses even the street was rundown filled with potholes and cracks. It was not a smooth ride.

The convoy was simple. One tank in the front, then a limo which is Alpha then a Humvee with Charlie team then another limo with Baljeet and Bravo team, another Humvee with Patriots inside and then another tank, all running on fumes.

"Sorry for the not so smooth ride but it's from mortar strikes." "Don't worry Auntie May, Uncle Ferb will help you no problem!" May laughed.

They arrived at their destination without any problems. This was a surprise to May. She called everyone in town that cared to come, not a big number.

"Alright honey I'll be right back, stay with the security team in the back. Listen to Adyson okay?" "Okay mom." They parted ways and Adyson went with Fay.

Alpha and Bravo team came onto stage with their hands behind their backs and shades on their faces. May was greeted with clapping.

"Citizen of this fair city, I have brought you here to good news and a change. These people who you see here that protect me are the Falcons!" The crowd wasn't moved.

"Yea right. You guys have to prove that." A man said in the crowd. Ferb began to talk but a man ran onto stage everyone raised their weapons but Ferb motioned to put them down.

The man ran towards Ferb with a knife but Ferb was not worried. He quickly tripped him and disarmed him. The thief fell of stage and ran.

"Nice one Ferb, but you don't have to show off." "Trust me I wasn't showing off." Ferb pulled out a watch. "Now I'm showing off." It's was the thief's watch. "Proceed." Ferb said and May nodded.

"They have promised me that they will do their very best to bring this city back to its natural glory! In other news, I am resigned from my post as mayor and taking command of our armed forces but have no worry I have appointed a new mayor, Baljeet!"

With a wave of her hand everyone turned their attention to Baljeet. He waved his hand expecting some cheering but only murmurs.

"He's dead meat." One person said. "I got money that he'll get killed by pirates tomorrow." "How can you bet? You have no money." "Oh right."

Baljeet had enough of the judging and he came up and grabbed the mic. "Fair people don't you want you city to be looked upon with greatness? If so we all need to help! So far all I have seen is 60 brave men and women here who are real patriots!"

He got the crowd attention. "If everyone did their jobs without expecting a reward or compensation maybe this city would be in better shape! It's not the mayor fault it's your fault!"

The crowd gasped. "Yea, that's right, it's your fault! So why don't we all put all of our talents to good use!" "What talent do we have?" Someone shouts from the crowd.

"Every person in this world has a talent. I don't care if your talent is breathing! You can still help, heck breathe all of Albert's air! You like to cook? Open up a soup kitchen!" "Well I always loved to cook." A woman in the crowd says.

"Good, good! You don't have to be smart to help! You can't solve a math problem use your hands!" "I do love to build things." Another person said.

"We need leaders, chefs, carpenters, mangers, patriots! You don't have to pick up a gun to fight for your city to be a patriot! You will pay a role in bringing this city back to its glory!"

The crowd cheered and hope was born. They began to shout "Name change!"

Baljeet was confused. "They want you to rename the city, in your honor." "What was the last name?" "New Peace but you can see this city has moved far from that."

Baljeet turned around. "This city will be named, Falcon city!"

**Like that? Of course you do. Sorry it toke me so long to update. I have no idea what is wrong with my laptop. Stay tuned!**


End file.
